stevenson_ddfandomcom-20200213-history
Faladar Rayaalo
"I was imprisoned for being alive" - Faladar on why he was imprisoned A dark elf prisoner of Cranun Island. Biography Faladar was a dark elf born above ground. He would eventually be found by High elven soldiers and taken to the Cranun Island Prison. He would remain here for 15 years. Cranun Island Prisoner Faladar would eventually share a cell with a Percival Williams. Although initially disliking the human, Faladar began to enjoy the company of the monk as well as his wisdom. Faladar even volunteers to fight in a gladiatorial battle with his new comrade. When battling in the colosseum, Faladar wields a club and dagger and eventually stabs Tanates Dezelos in the throat, killing him instantly. After returning from the arena, Faladar and Percival wait in the mess room while members of Percival's party attempt to escape. Percival asks Faladar if he wants to escape, to which Faladar says, "it won't matter". The Halfling and the Sage After the failed attempt to escape and the welcoming of a new halfling prisoner, Faladar invites several prisoners to play a game of "Stack Dice". Faladar would constantly jest at the other players for barely betting any money. After losing each round, Faladar decides to quit before he goes completely broke. A new prisoner walks in with Warden James Freeman as Faladar begins packing his Stack Die Triangles and die. Heroic Sacrifice While thinking of his home, Warden Freeman walks into the mess hall, demanding that the prisoners line up. The warden states that he wants the piece of parchment that several of the prisoners were looking at. As he begins searching each prisoner, Shade Shambles throws out the paper which is now on fire. The warden walks over to Krakowski, assuming that he had started the fire. Before he gets there, Faladar claims that it was him, to which Warden Freeman nods and leaves. Afterwards the prisoners decide to go back to their cells. Early in the morning, a guard walks over to Faladar's cell and tells him to go with him. Without waking Percival, Faladar complies and goes with the guard. He then comes face to face with the Warden in his office. Before anything can be said, Warden Freeman nods towards two of his guards, and they tie Faladar up on a table. Warden Freeman then completely slices off one of Faladar's arms and has a guard cauterize the wound with fire. Warden Freeman then snaps his fingers, and several guards begin to beat Faladar to near death. Faladar then returns to his cell, bruised and bloody, just as some of the East Wing prisoners leave to fight in the Cranun Island Arena. Escape from the Cranun Island Prison Faladar collapses on the ground in front of his cell, weak and bruised. The new halfing prisoner, James Periwinkle, catches sight of Faladar and brings him into his cell. James had respect for the dark elf after watching him take the fall for Krakowski, so he decided to create a new arm for Faladar. Faladar would be immediately woken by the sound of several explosions happening near and inside the prison. James explains to Faladar that they were escaping and that he had also given him a "conveniently awesome metal arm". Faladar thanks him before seeing Percival and his allies run in. Faladar tells Percival that they should focus on leaving, while James explains to the others that the OldSage is in the tunnels. Faladar and James wait in the cells for the others and the OldSage, until they come back and state that it's time to go. The group runs into an urchin before finally departing the prison via a huge hole in the wall. As the group heads to the docks, they are confronted by a group of guards led by Warden Freeman. While members of the group hold off the guards, Faladar and James head towards the docks to see the OldSage and a Cranun Island Guard surrounded by several unconscious guards. The OldSage beckons them over, and then suddenly sprints towards the location of the prisoners and Warden Freeman. Shortly after the sage returns followed by the prisoners all sprinting towards the boat. The prisoners climb on and they start departing the island. Departing from the Group After the group's escape, Faladar ponders about what to do next. He overhears the members of the group talking about sticking together and going on an adventure, to which he states that he isn't interested, and goes below deck. Later he tells Percival that he isn't interested in joining in on their adventure, and that he's got things to take care of. The next day, the party arrives at the Gorbian Swamp. Faladar stays on the ship along with James and the prison uard turncoat, Greta. The three then set sail towards Nortuvia. Trivia * Unlike most dark elves (drows) living underground, Faladar was raised on the surface of Dissa. * Faladar was intended to be a lying, unreliable dark elf, but he ended up having a much more heroic nature. * Faladar is the first dark elf introduced. Category:Characters Category:NPCs